fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"See ya losers"
Previously on the Amazing Race, 6 teams raced out from the North Pole to Click Clock Wood. The racers started on a clean slate when they all ended up on the same ferry. When the U-Turn came around, Nick & Alex had been U-Turned and ended the leg in last place. Lucky for them though was a non-elimination leg. 6 teams remain, what will happen tonight? '' THE AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends Jams & Anthony – Rival (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers (Eliminated) Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends ''This is Click Clock Wood, a small forest surrounding a giant tree. And at the top of this tree, is the nest of Eyrie the eagle. This was the 6th pitstop in a race around the world. The 6 remaining teams stopped here for a manditory 12 hour rest period. They must find their way to the next pitstop by following clues in consealed envalopes. Matt & Tommy, who were the 1st to arrive at 7:20am…, '' ''Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are team number 1.” '' ''…will depart at 7:20pm '' rip Matt: “Go to the top of the tree and take a helicoptor to Jamiaca.” ''Teams must race to the top of the tree where 6 helicopters are waiting bound for Jamaica. Once there, they will receive their clue. '' Tommy: “Come on, let’s go.” Matt: “Coming in 1st last leg really gave ys confidense. And now we’re going to Jamiaca, this is awsome.” '''Rachel & Renee: 2nd to depart ' Renee: “Come on, let’s get past the cousins.” 'Arianna & Julian: 3rd to depart ' Julian: “Come on.” Arianna: “Some how, the girls beat us last leg so we’re determined to see them leave tonight.” 'Danielle & Tom: 4th to depart ' 'Ashley & Shannen: 5th to depart ' 'Nick & Alex: Last to depart ' Alex: “After last leg, we both want revenge on Rachel & Renee. They had just made themselves an enemy.” All teams are now boarding helicopers to Jamaica, each helicopter arriving 5 minuettes after the last. '' ''On the 1st helicopter are Arianna & Julian. '' ''On the 2nd helicopter are Matt & Tommy. '' ''On the 3rd helicopter are Rachel & Renee. '' ''On the 4th helicopter are Nick & Alex. '' ''On the 5th helicopter are Ashley & Shannen. '' ''On the last helicopter are Danielle & Tom. '' The first helicopter lands and Arianna & Julian run off. rip Arianna: “Detour, river or beach.” ''A detour is a choice between two tasks; each with their own pros and cons, the choice is river or beach. In river, teams must take a paddle boat down the nearby river. This is a less tiring task, but the river is 3 miles long. In beach, teams must walk down the nearby beach to the end of the river. This is a more tiring task, but they only have to walk 1 mile. '' Julian: “Let’s take the beach, we can last it.” '''Matt & Tommy: Currently in 2nd ' Matt: “You wanna do the boat?” Tommy: “Sure.” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd ' Renee: “Beach would probably be the better choice.” 'Nick & Alex: Currently in 4th ' Alex: “Let’s take the beach, we need the quicker choice.” 'Ashley & Shannen: Currently in 5th ' Shannen: “Wanna take the boat.” Ashley: “Nah, let’s do beach.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in Last ' Tom: “Hey look, a Fast Forward.” This is the 2nd of 3 Fast Forwards located throughout the race. Once a team completes the Fast Forward, they may skip all tasks and go streight to the next pitstop. Teams may only use their Fast Forward once, so they must descide when it’s most necessary. For this Fast Forward, the team must go to the beach and take an instructed swim class with the dolphins. Once they finish, they may look through the desegnated area for the dolphin with the clue around its neck. '' Danielle: “Let’s go!” At the boat detour with Matt & Tommy Matt: “I think we’re the only ones here.” Tommy: “Good, easier for us to get 1st again.” Matt: “Uh Tommy, whay aren’t we moving?” Tommy: “Aw dang it! We’re stuck!” Matt: “I’ll try to push us lose.” Matt stands up and tries to push them lose with the oar. He then drops it in the water. In trying to grab it, he accidentally tips the boat over and they fall into the water. '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Julian: “Hey Arianna, theres the clue.” rip Arianna: “Race to Dunn’s River Falls.” Teams must now make their way to Dunn’s River Falls. Once there, a local will give them their clue. '' Arianna: “Let’s go!” '''Danielle & Tom: Currently atempting the Fast Forward ' Danielle & Tom are now swimming around trying to find the dolphin with their clue. Tom: “This is actually kida fun.” Danielle: “Yeah, I gotta plan a vacation her some…AHHH!!!” Tom: “What!” Danielle turns around to see that a dolphin had been swimming up from underneath her and accidentally hit into her ‘behind’. She then sees that the dolphin had something around its neck. Danielle: “Hey Tom, I found the clue!” rip Tom: “Congradulations, you’ve won the Fast Forward. You may now go to the next pitstop.” Having completed the Fast Forward, Danielle & Tom may now skip all tasks and go straight to the pitstop, Port Royal. The last team to arrive here will be eliminated. '' Tom: “Come on!” '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' The two run up and a local gives them their clue. rip Arianna: “Roadblock, who wants to go for a climb?” A roadblock is a task only one team member may perform, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks the entire race. For this roadblock, the chosen team member must climb to the top of this 300 meter high falls. Once they get through the falls, they will receive their next clue. '' Arianna: “I’ll take this one. It looks cool to me.” At Port Royal, Phil was standing next to a soldier. Danielle & Tom then run up to the mat. Soldier: “Welcome to Jamaica.” Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 1.” Danielle/Tom: “YEAH!!!!!” Phil: “As the winners of this leg of the race, you’ve each won a free cruise for 2 around the Carrabean.” Danielle: “Awsome!!!!” '''Rachel & Renee and Nick & Alex: Currently tied for 3rd ' Both teams come running up to see Arianna trying to climb the waterfalls. Alex: “Hey look, it’s the soon to be losing team.” Renee: “Ashley & Shannen caught up to us allready?” The teams read the clue and Rachel and Alex go to do the clue. 'Ashley & Shannen: Currently in 5th ' rip Ashley: “Come on, let’s go!” At the roadblock, Arianna had just reached the the clue. rip Arianna: “Pitstop, race to Port Royal.” Teams must now race to Port Royal; this is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive will be eliminated. '' Julian: “Let’s go!!!” The two run off and Ashley & Shannen arrive. Shannen: “I’ll take it.” Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 2.” Arianna: “Yeah.” At the roadblock, Rachel and Alex both came back from climbing the falls. rip Rachel/Alex: “Pitstop!!!” Nick: “See ya losers!” The two teams run off. Ashley: “Come on Shannen, hurry up!” Shannen: “I’m trying!” At the pitstop, Phil and the soldier were waiting for the next team to arrive. Soldier: “Welcome to Jamaica.” Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are team number 3. Nick & Alex, that meens you are team number 4.” Rachel: “Yeah!” Alex: “YOU DON’T GET TO CHEER!!!!” Shannen: “Finished, let’s go.” Ashley: “Finally!” Phil: “Ashley & Shannen, you are team number 5.” Shannen: “YES, STILL IN THE RACE!!!!” '''Matt & Tommy: Currently in Last ' Matt & Tommy were now seen walking out soaked from being in the water. rip Matt: “Go to the next pitstop, Port Royal.” Tommy: “Allready, this has been a short leg.” Soldier: “Welcome to Jamaica.” Phil: “Matt & Tommy, you are the last to arrive. I’m sorry to tell you but you’ve both been eliminated from the race.” Matt: “Dang it.” Tommy: “I officially hate boats.” Current Standings '' ''1st: Danielle & Tom '' ''2nd: Arianna & Julian '' ''3rd: Rachel & Renee '' ''4th: Nick & Alex '' ''5th: Ashley & Shannen '' ''6th: Matt & Tommy (Eliminated) '' ''7th: John & Robert (Eliminated) '' ''8th: Faith & Kelly (Eliminated) '' ''9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) '' ''10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) '' ''11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated)